An electrical connector commonly seen in the industry has a plurality of solder balls arranged therein, and includes: an insulating body, wherein a plurality of receiving slots are formed through the insulating body, and at least one side of each receiving slot forms a stop wall; and a plurality of conductive terminals, wherein each conductive terminal is correspondingly received in one of the receiving slots, each conductive terminal has a base, two soldering portions extend vertically downwards from the base, the solder ball is movably received between the stop wall and the two soldering portions, and the two soldering portions are both in contact with the most protruding portions of the solder ball.
In the prior art, the electrical connector has the following defects.
1. Since the soldering portions extend vertically downwards from the base, the two soldering portions must cooperate with the stop wall so as to retain the solder ball. Since the soldering portions are both in contact with the most protruding portions of the solder ball, the solder ball may be displaced relative to the prearranged position during transportation or other unexpected operations. Since the soldering portions are only in contact with the most protruding portions of the solder ball, the solder ball may move upwards and downwards relative to the receiving slot once departing from the prearranged position, resulting in poor soldering.
2. In a soldering environment without inert gases, when a solder paste is provided to solder the conductive terminal onto a circuit board located below the insulating body through the solder ball, since the two soldering portions are both in contact with the most protruding portions of the solder ball, a height difference exists between the solder paste and the two soldering portions, so that the solder paste and the soldering portions cannot contact each other over a large area, and the solder flux in the solder paste is not sufficient to remove the oxide layer on the surface of the soldering portion. As such, the soldering portions cannot fully electrically contact the solder ball, resulting in poor soldering.
3. The most important is that, when the solder ball is inserted and presses against the soldering portions, the soldering portions elastically move away from the stop wall, and when the solder ball reaches the prearranged position, an elastic restoring force exerted on the solder ball by the soldering portions is limited as the soldering portions extend vertically downwards from the base, which leads to a small elastic restoring force and slow elastic restoration, so that the soldering portions cannot be in close interference with the solder ball.
Therefore, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the art to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.